


Burn

by Fragile_glass



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_glass/pseuds/Fragile_glass
Summary: It's a kaogulf fic attempt which doesn't guarantee a continuation.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Burn

Happy valentines day Khun P

_seen_

Sigh.. he didn't reply again.

Gulf was tired. Tired with all the things happening around. He's been ignorant to everything and everyone around him. He tried to avoid questions about mew, he distanced himsepf on social media. He's not angry He's just sad over the fact the Phi he looked up to is now a complete stranger. 

There're movement his heart fluttered over mew suppasit, his co actor. He thought the man was genuinely someone he can trust and share his happiness within. By the time pass and pass gulf only felt his closest co worker drifting apart, his supposed to be loving phi is in a race that he's not interested in participating. 

He stepped back and decided to go own on his path.. like today, he's doing a live with kao Dechaphatthanakun who's familiar yet not familiar for gulf. If they're in good terms it'll be a busy day with mewgulf live.. Thailand's hottest jin couple.

Gulf almost snorted remembering how it was in the past. He's struggling with his face shield yet no one is here to help. 

"Get used to it gulf.. fan service is over now" gulf's inner voice echo-ed through his head which made him smile bitter sweetly, holding the long sigh he wants to let out.

"Swadee nong gulf, let me help you" kao appeared out of no where and fixed the face shield without messing up his kitty hair.

"Khob khun krub Phi" gulf smiled with gratitude.. and reassurance. 

Kao is an introvert like him.. he just smiled and sat beside gulf not uttering a word.

Till the live started they sat there silently listening to the chaotic staffs preparation. For the first time in a while gulf didn't sleep in set.. and gulf was thankful for the presence of kao, it helped him to stop reminiscing over the past that he have to let go. The memories he appreciate, but never will be back in present moments.

The care he felt was genuine, the bond they shared was genius for gulf. He doesn't think much other than missing some past moments. But if that's what Phi mew wants, he'll let it be.. let him go and take his own road to his dreams.

The live ended filling his stomach. Gulf was glad to go home and rest a bit. And he thanked everyone including kao for the live and he's hapoy it ender up without any issue. When he strutted towards P best who's talking something with someone from the set, someone held him back.

The hand.. the grip.. it wasn't harsh like P mew's..

He turned around to see it's non other than P kao.

"Nong.. do you want to exchange line id? Just in case" kao muttered with confidence but still shy? Gulf tried to read the situation.. after all its a good thing to share line IDs. They've been acquaintances for more than once. And what if there's an opportunity to work with P kao again. Gulf didn't hesitate and happily shared his line Id and bid a cute good bye.

Kao smiled lolking at the cheerful small eared man.. he still remembers gossiping about those small ears on boyfriend press con. 

"Nong gulf is so cute" was his last thought before leaving the venue.


End file.
